


Watch and Learn

by VioletHaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, PWP, Rimming, bottom!Dean, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/pseuds/VioletHaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would recognize that move anywhere. The quick laptop slam, the averted eyes. Whatever Cas is watching when Dean opens the door is most definitely porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch and Learn

Dean would recognize that move anywhere. The quick laptop slam, the averted eyes. Whatever Cas is watching when Dean opens the door is most definitely porn. If that weren’t evidence enough, there’s more proof in the way Cas quickly makes his way to the bathroom while keeping his back to Dean. There’s no need for the angel to feel weird about it, but Dean can’t think of a way to say that without making him even more uncomfortable.

Part of it is Dean’s own fault. When Dean said he was going out, Cas probably assumed he’d have hours to himself, but after sitting there in that sad bar for a beer and a half, Dean had decided he’d rather just come back to the motel room and go to bed. He didn’t expect to walk in on Cas having some X-rated fun, but he isn’t one to judge. He is, however, curious to know what had Cas so absorbed that he didn’t hear Dean at the door.

After the whole pizza man confusion, he has a feeling it’s something more romantically inclined, maybe involving curvy women in flowing lingerie. He’s only slightly worried Cas has fallen for the ones dressed in fake wings and halos.

Even though he can clearly hear the shower running, Dean still casts a quick, guilty glance at the closed bathroom door before sitting down on Cas’s bed and opening his laptop. The video is blurred, but Dean makes a note of the time it was stopped before hitting play. As soon as the clip resumes, Dean’s eyes widen because he’s familiar with this particular video. In fact, for a second he worries Cas found it in Dean’s own browser history, but Dean is meticulous about keeping that clean. He watches for a minute, then pauses it and re-sets to where Cas had left off before closing the laptop and relocating to his own bed.

He hurriedly strips down to a T-shirt and boxers, switching his light off and pretending to be asleep before Cas comes out of the bathroom.

What does it mean that Cas was watching gay porn? And not just any gay porn: Colby Keller.

Dean doesn’t discriminate where porn is concerned. He’ll watch men or women in any combination provided it’s well made and nobody looks dead-eyed. Once he’d discovered Colby, though, he’d quickly become a favorite because not only was the guy ripped, he actually looked like he enjoyed what he was doing. There’s something about him that fascinates Dean. Something about the soft look in his eyes paired with the brute strength of his body. Like he could make you do anything—pin your arms, fold you in half-- but really all he’d have to do is look at you and ask nicely and you’d be falling all over yourself to give him what he wanted.

Dean thinks about the scene Cas had been watching. One taller and blonder. One shorter and darker. What did Cas see when he looked at them? Dean’s been getting some strange vibes from the angel lately. Is that what he wants? Somebody to take care of him the way Colby takes care of his partners? Dean’s quite sure he could deliver, given the chance. But it’s not exactly the sort of thing he can bring up casually. There’s a lot to digest and Dean could spend a lot of time trying to make sense of what he’s discovered tonight. Instead he does what he usually does when the situation is too much to think about: he clicks off that part of his brain and goes to sleep.

He dreams he’s back in the bar, the one that shares the parking lot with the motel. It’s exactly as he found it earlier in the evening: quiet and depressing, with just a few people sitting alone, each drinking not to be social but to forget whatever brought them there.

The only difference is that this time Cas is sitting at the bar, dressed casually in jeans with a half-empty glass of beer in front of him. Dean makes a beeline for him, catching the bartender’s eye and ordering his own beer, but when he goes to sit down, Cas holds up a hand to stop him. “That seat’s taken.”

Now Dean sees the second beer sitting on the bar. He looks again and a broad-shouldered man with dark blonde hair has taken up residence on the stool. The man turns and smiles at Cas, a crooked smile with mischief in his eyes. Cas smiles back.

Dean recognizes the man at once, but in the ways of dreams it is both Colby Keller and just a regular guy in a bar. Delegated to an outsider status, Dean stands and drinks his own beer while Cas and Colby talk quietly, and he tries not to bristle when Cas lays an easy hand on Colby’s shoulder.

That’s when Dean remembers why they’re there and steps in to interrupt them. He pulls Cas aside to speak to him privately. “We’re here to hustle pool,” he reminds Cas. “Not to do…whatever it is you’re doing.”

“I’m merely being friendly, Dean.” Cas frowns at him. “You taught me that.”

Yeah, ok, making nice with the mark is good, solid procedure but Cas is being a little too friendly for Dean’s liking. “Great,” he says insincerely. “Good job. Time to move on.”

Colby has swiveled in his stool to watch them and Dean nods toward the deserted pool table. “Wanna play?”

Dean can do this with his eyes closed and he’s completely in control of the game, until the moment he isn’t. Colby isn’t just making unlikely shots, he’s making every shot. Dean watches in amazement as Colby hits the ball with the cue and it spins into the air, hovering for a moment before it changes directions and lands back on the table, striking a ball into the corner pocket. Colby doesn’t even have the decency to look surprised. He just keeps making shots like that, each more unbelievable than the next until he’s cleared the table of his balls. Then he turns to Dean. “I want my money.”

He says it casually, but Dean feels a wave of unease wash over him. This was never the plan. He offers to play again, double or nothing, but Colby simply shakes his head no. Dean pats his pockets and pulls out his wallet to show he doesn’t have the money but all Colby does is continue to stare at him.

“We can settle this another way,” he says, posture casual even as he looks Dean up and down.

Colby is leaving plenty of space between them, but that doesn’t stop Dean from feeling unexpectedly trapped between him and the pool table. He looks back to the bar for Cas to back him up, but Cas is gone. In fact, the entire bar is now empty and dark, with just the light above the pool table illuminating the two of them.

“You know what to do,” Colby says, like it’s perfectly obvious.

Dean looks at him and sees nothing but gentle encouragement in his eyes. For a guy that big, there’s not a menacing thing about him. Colby nods slightly, his face fond and expectant, and Dean drops to his knees.

Colby steps in closer, opening his jeans. Dean kneels, his head tipped slightly back, his hands curled into loose fists at his sides. He stays still as Colby pulls out his cock and drags the head of it across Dean’s lips. Before Dean can react, Colby moves to trace a path across one cheekbone and then ever-so-gently along his eyelashes.

When he works his way back toward Dean’s mouth, this time Dean opens it to suck in the tip, getting the feel and taste of it. Thing is, it’s been awhile, but he does know what to do. Colby is patient, letting him get his bearings with one paw of a hand cupping his cheek. But after a few minutes, Colby instinctively knows that Dean can take more, and he pushes in further, gliding in until Dean is forced to breathe through his nose. Colby draws back, smooth as silk, before pushing in again. His thumb rubs along Dean’s cheek in wordless approval, and Dean leans forward to grip Colby’s thighs and pull him closer. With that, Colby slides both hands into Dean’s hair, holding him steady as he thrusts into his mouth. Dean looks up through his lashes to see Colby gazing down at him, his lips parted in something like awe. Dean moans around the cock in his mouth, dragging his tongue along the underside, and Colby responds by picking up the pace. Repositioning his hands to cushion the back of Dean’s head from banging into the pool table, Colby fucks his mouth with long, deep strokes that Dean endeavors to take even as his eyes fill with tears and saliva runs down his chin.

Without warning, Colby pulls out and hauls Dean to his feet. Dean stumbles as Colby spins him around and his first instinct is to fight and work himself free. Before he can, Colby has wrapped both arms around him, holding him tight with Dean’s back pressed against Colby’s chest. Dean’s contained, effectively trapped, but the urge to resist fades away and is replaced by the novel experience of being manhandled. Dean’s never willingly let himself be put in this situation before, but he can’t deny he’s intrigued by the fact that Colby’s strong enough to position Dean however he wants him. He stops struggling and Colby nuzzles his appreciation into Dean’s hair, nosing his way behind his ear and kissing eagerly down his neck.

Dean lets himself go pliant and Colby rewards him by running a hand between his legs, palming Dean’s erection with tantalizing slowness before popping the button on his jeans. Dean turns his head enough that Colby can kiss him, relishing in the dual sensation of Colby’s tongue darting into his mouth as his hand plunges into his jeans.

In an instant, Dean’s jeans and underwear are down around his ankles and Colby has him bent over the pool table. Dean stiffens a little, but Colby merely drapes his weight over him, lacing their fingers together and pulling Dean’s hands along the felt of the table surface until his arms are stretched over his head. Dean can feel Colby’s cock sliding along his ass, but the rocking of his hips is light and teasing, even as he sucks a dark mark into Dean’s neck.

Placing his hands on Dean’s waist, he pushes Dean’s T-shirt up and off. With so much skin exposed, he takes his time kissing down his back, making a mere pit stop at the base of his spine before moving both hands and mouth lower, squeezing Dean’s ass and flicking his tongue along the cleft. His big fingers spread Dean apart and Dean feels the wet drip of spit cascade over his hole before Colby gets down to business. Colby presses his tongue to Dean’s rim, alternating broad, lazy licks with quick, pointed jabs, eating Dean out like there’s nothing he’d rather do.

Without Colby’s weight over his back to hold him down, it’s harder for Dean to stay still but his fingers scramble for purchase against the rough felt and he presses his cheek into the table while he squirms and gasps, rocking his own hips back into the relentless slick heat of Colby’s tongue.

When he arches up off the table, Colby is quick to pull his mouth away and Dean clenches his hands into fists and wills himself to lie flat again. Colby kicks Dean’s feet wider apart then gets one hand under Dean’s thigh, bending his leg until Dean’s knee is up on the table. Then he spreads him open again, thumbs massaging around his rim, and Dean can feel the head of his cock pressing against him, this time with intent. Using one hand to guide himself into Dean, Colby puts the other on the back of Dean’s neck, holding him down with a pressure Dean craves. He pushes in agonizingly slowly and, with Dean held still beneath him, there’s nothing he can do but take it.

Dean moans while his own cock twitches and leaks, relishing the welcome intrusion of Colby inside him, filled in a way he never let himself admit that he wanted. Colby’s fucking him in earnest, both hands pressing down hard on the small of his back for leverage, when Dean hears the unmistakable sound of the door opening. He freezes, then turns his face toward the source.

Cas stands framed in the doorway, shadowy in the darkness but Dean would recognize him anywhere. This isn’t the Cas who was sitting at the bar earlier. That one was hazy and vague, as befits a dream. As he approaches, this Cas is crisp and clear, every detail perfect from his billowing coat to his unruly hair, and Dean knows at once that he’s dreamwalking.  

Dean’s face burns in shame and embarrassment to be caught like this; bent over the table with the light shining down like a spotlight, leaving no part of this hidden. Stopping short, Cas takes in the scene laid out before him, his face impassive. Dean thinks he should try to explain but Colby is still pressing into him with the barest swivel of hips and instead Dean writhes helplessly beneath him, chasing after the fleeting sensation.

There’s a long moment before Cas steps closer to the table and looks between the two of them with an eyebrow raised.

“He owed me money,” Coby says by way of explanation.

Cas nods and reaches for his belt. “He invaded my privacy.”

Still buried deep inside him, Colby reaches for Dean’s arms and crosses them behind his back, holding them securely in place. With ease, he shifts Dean closer to Cas, so that his face is no longer on the green table top but is resting on the smooth raised wooden rail. By now Cas has his cock in his hand, and Dean is treated to the up close sight of it, thick and solid with the head flushed nearly purple. Cas takes his chin in his other hand and guides himself into Dean’s waiting mouth.

Now Dean is filled at both ends and he lets himself go limp as the two men use him, Colby shoving hard into his ass to push him onto Cas’s cock. Cas threads his hand in his Dean’s hair, tugging at the strands as he plunges deep into the wet heat of Dean’s mouth. Cas hasn’t even taken off his trench coat, Dean realizes, he’s done nothing more than undo his fly while Dean lies mostly naked across the pool table. The room is filled with the sound of grunting and the wet slap of skin on skin and when Colby finally releases Dean’s arms, working one hand under him to circle his cock, Dean flails for a moment, arms thrashing until he finds something to hold on to. He reaches back with his right arm to grip Colby’s forearm and his left hand grasps Cas’s hip, anchoring himself between the two of them.

They find a perfect rhythm, Dean rocking back and forth between them while Colby strokes his cock and kisses his shoulder, and Cas murmurs words of praise and encouragement. Powerless to control anything, Dean pants as his arousal grows, no longer coordinating purposeful movement around Cas. Cas doesn’t seem to care, and he does all the work, pumping into Dean’s slack mouth. Dean moans then sucks hard as his orgasm overtakes him, gripping Cas until his fingers feel numb.

There’s no rest for him, though, as Colby begins a punishing pace. Cas’s cock slips out of Dean’s mouth as he works to catch his breath, but Colby wraps an arm around his shoulders, taking Dean’s face in his hand and turning him back toward Cas. Nearly glassy-eyed with pleasure, Dean looks up at Cas who stares down at him with hungry eyes. Cas rests one hand on the top of Dean’s head while he uses the other to jack himself. There’s a deep groan from Colby as his hips stutter and he fills Dean from behind, just as Cas paints his face with come. It drips off his eyelashes and runs in streaks from his cheekbone down to the corner of his mouth. Dean licks at what he can reach while Colby slowly pulls out.

Dean startles awake to find Cas sitting on the edge of his bed. He’s too mortified to scramble away and settles for pulling a pillow over his face (mostly because putting it over his embarrassingly hard dick would be even more awkward). “What the fuck, Cas?”

“You were exhibiting signs of distress,” Cas answers. “I was…concerned.”

Dean moves the pillow to glare at him. “Yeah, well, a little privacy next time.”

Cas turns a cool look at him. “The way you respected mine?”

“I don’t care if you look at porn,” Dean says, like he should’ve in the first place. “We all do.”

“Then why are you disturbed by pornographic dreams?”

“Dreams don’t mean anything,” Dean insists, which definitely ranks up in the top ten stupidest things he’s ever said. Cas doesn’t respond, but his face softens into something more indulgent. Dean doesn’t know what to do with that so he keeps talking. “Besides, you’re the one who was interested in Colby so I don’t even know how I factored into this whole thing exactly.” Dean’s not jealous. Nope.

Cas outright laughs at that. “You think I was longing for a Colby figure in my life?”

Dean’s heart skips a beat but all he does is shrug.

“Certainly he’s attractive and quite virile,” Cas begins and Dean does not need to hear the rest of this. He starts to turn away, but Cas puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “But I was watching him to see how to best give you what you need.”

As Dean is still processing that, Cas works his hand under the covers, sliding over Dean’s chest to lightly brush a nipple with the pad of his index finger. Cas watches Dean’s face for any sign that he should stop, but Dean inhales sharply and shifts his legs, spreading them a little so that even through the blanket one is pressed against Cas. At that, Cas drags his hand lower over Dean’s ribs and down to his waist, teasing lightly there before getting under the hem of his shirt and gliding back up over the slight softness of his stomach to get at the other nipple.

Dean has his eyes locked on Cas’s now and his lips have parted slightly. Cas continues to search his face as his hand explores, watching the way Dean responds to light and firm touches, to ghosting, tickling fingertips and sharp pinches.

Dean shivers as Cas works his way back down, palming the bulge in Dean’s boxers. Dean lets his eyes drift close when Cas curls long fingers around him but Cas stops, leaving his hand lightly resting there, until Dean flutters his eyes back open. Only then does Cas move again, stroking him through the fabric until Dean is chewing his bottom lip and arching up into Cas’s touch.

It's an effort for Dean not to squirm under Cas’s intense focus. He tries not to think what it means that Cas basically has his hand on Dean’s dick when he hasn’t even kissed him yet. He wonders if what happened in the dream between them counts or not. But none of that matters once Cas gets his hand under Dean’s waistband and touches him directly. Any apprehension vanishes because he trusts Cas, trusts Cas to take care of him, trusts Cas to know what he needs. With that, Dean surrenders to Cas’s lead and it must show on his face because something in Cas changes. His eyes go almost feral and he moves from sitting on the bed to kneeling on it, leaning over Dean as he takes his own cock out and begins to stroke it. The hand on Dean’s dick and the one on his own work in perfect concert, and Dean gasps at the thought that every sensation he’s feeling--every long slow stroke, every twist of the wrist, every swipe of the thumb—Cas is feeling too.

Dean wants to reach for him, but instead he fists his hands in the sheets understanding that his job is to accept what Cas is giving him. He turns a little more towards Cas and watches, mesmerized at him working his own cock, his hand moving faster and faster. Dean drags his gaze up to Cas’s eyes again, wetting his lips, and just as he does, Cas moans and shudders and Dean feels Cas shoot hot on his face and chin and chest. Still stroking Dean, Cas drags a finger across the mess on Dean’s cheek then presses it to Dean’s lips. Dean opens to lick it off and then Cas is kissing him, his finger and tongue both in Dean’s mouth. Dean’s hips rock up off the bed in one final thrust and then he’s coming too, all over his own chest.

Cas stretches out beside Dean and gathers him into his arms. Dean pants into Cas’s shoulder, sticky and satisfied. Cas covers his face in little kisses, licking him clean as he does so, and Dean laughs because it tickles. Cas pushes up on one elbow to look down at him adoringly and Dean knows it’s ridiculous but he feels more exposed at this moment than he did in the dream. To hide his blush, Dean reaches up to pull Cas back down for another kiss. When they stop to breathe, Dean looks at Cas, chewing his lip as he considers.

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asks.

Dean grins at him. “Just wondering which Colby video we should watch next.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For my Team TrashBrigade sisters!
> 
> Special thanks to [Chandra](http://pecanpie.co.vu/) and [Kai](http://cluelessakemi.tumblr.com/) for their encouragement and beta reading.
> 
> Extra special thanks to Colby Keller for existing.


End file.
